Glass Angels
by CSI chocopie
Summary: A fluffy and angsty Christmas night for Danny and Lindsay to spend together.


**Glass Angels**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York**

**One-shot in time for Christmas**

**Danny x Lindsay**

**This is a somewhat sad Christmas fic. I mean, it's more realistic, I'm thinking. Yes, the Christmas season should be about love and happiness throughout the world at one time. Although, this fic will show the reality of the world and how everything isn't as pure as snow. Still! I hope you will enjoy this fic in time for the season and the holidays.**

The CSI agent, Danny, stretched his arms and yawned tiredly for the days were becoming longer and the crimes worse. Back from the lab, he turned in his report of the homicide and walked back to his desk. It was Christmas Eve, and his family had already started the dinner without him. Danny took off his glasses and looked groggily at the clock. It was almost midnight and he had still not returned home. While taking off his lab coat, he slumped onto his desk while his head rested within his arms. Mac had told him to take the night off, although he refused and laughed silently about that. Mac would be even more angry to see him finished with his cases and sleeping on his desk.

As he was about to close his eyes and drift off into an enchanted sleep, something on the side of his desk caught his eyes. The other CSI agents had delivered their presents to everyone by now. Except, this one was nicely gift wrapped with a shiny silver ribbon and gold wrapping paper. He stretched out his arms again and fell back into his chair. Danny picked up the small package and saw no name, no way of finding out who it was from.

_Amateurs…_he thought happily.

The boy did not need to test for skin cells or fingerprints on the package to know who it was from. He did not need the high technology of the New York Crime Scene Investigators for this as well. He only needed to know that it was on his desk before midnight. Danny only needed to know that nicely wrapped and with no name… It was basically written over everything… One person, one word to describe it all. Montana…

"Montana, you are so bad at this," laughed the CSI agent.

Danny opened the package and there was a hand blown crystal angel inside. It was beautiful with every fine detail left perfectly in place. He gently placed it up on the top shelf of his cabinets and it had looked so majestic and in time for the Christmas holidays. Then, Danny walked out of his office with his jacket tucked under his arm while he looked around and found Montana sitting busily at her desk. Suddenly, Mac approached him.

"Danny? I thought I told you to go home," Mac said with a sigh. "And I found your file in the inbox."

"About that…" Danny started. "Merry Christmas."

Danny patted Mac's back and walked into Lindsay's office. Mac stood there speechless, until he just walked away with a warm smile on his face. Danny entered Lindsay's office and found a mountain of papers and documents stacked up on her desk. She was behind them sleeping soundly. Lindsay had her head rested on his desk holding a pen in one hand and papers in the next. Her hair was splayed all over her face and she was sleeping quite softly. Danny then tapped her shoulder and the girl awoke with a jolting start.

"Huh? Danny?" she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Half an hour until Christmas," he answered.

"What? No, I've been sleeping for half an hour, I need to get back to work," she said quickly.

Lindsay threw her soft hazel hair behind her head and turned on the nearby light. She began to work tediously and Danny looked down at her. She acted as if he were not there at all. He raised an eyebrow looking at the paperwork she was filling out. She had been going through documents and files from the past year ordering them, finding errors, and filing them. Apparently, this was never really required, and the boy couldn't understand why she was working so hard on Christmas Eve.

"Yo, Montana, these don't have to dealt with right now. Why are you doing this? And on Christmas Eve?"

"I asked Mac for more work," Lindsay yawned slightly. "He wasn't too happy about me working overtime and not getting paid, although I told him that I'd do it anyway."

"Why'd you ask for work?" asked Danny.

"Why'd you stay here all night doing your case?" she asked in return.

Danny laughed softly and took the pen out of her hand. He also grabbed the papers from her and set them aside. Lindsay then looked up questioningly at Danny.

"Go home, I can see that you're tired," Danny said kindly.

"No, I don't feel like spending Christmas alone," Lindsay said softly.

"Oh, I forgot that your family is in Montana," he joked. "Come on, let me show you something."

"I can't!" shouted Lindsay. "Mac needed these by tomorrow."

"No he doesn't," Danny laughed. "Besides, you can blame it on me if it isn't done by tomorrow. Hell, I'll do it okay, Lindsay?"

Lindsay noticed his words. _Lindsay, not Montana. _Danny grabbed his coat and motioned for her to get out of her office. Lindsay looked outside her window and the pitch black darkness was around the corner. White snow flakes were falling gently from the skies and it looked magical. She looked at the clock and it was almost midnight. Danny stood by the doorway and grabbed her jacket as well. Lindsay got up from her chair and reluctantly followed him out of the doorway.

"Is there snow in Montana?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but its all snow…there isn't anything else. New York has buildings and everything, lighting up the area with the holiday spirit. It really is beautiful," Lindsay answered happily.

The two CSI agents walked out of the doors and stepped into the fresh fallen snow. Lindsay and Danny looked up into the skies and saw the flakes falling down onto his face. Lindsay held out her hands and for once, realized how beautiful the world was. Danny walked out towards the sidewalk overseeing New York's finest day of the year covered with a blanket of white snow. Lindsay looked sadly at him and knew that this wasn't the greatest Christmas that he had. For some reason, they both felt an emptiness in their hearts.

"Maybe I should go back home now," Lindsay said tiredly. "It's almost Christmas morning."

"Yeah…" Danny replied sullenly.

Suddenly, Danny threw a slushball at Lindsay. She didn't even see it coming and Danny burst into laughter. The snow fell cold against her skin and was littered within her hair. She brushed the snow off and glared at Danny's laughing face. She scooped a handful of snow behind her back determined to get revenge on him.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Fun," Danny answered playfully.

Lindsay suddenly retaliated and threw the snowball into Danny's face. The force of it nearly threw him back and the cold snow had reached inside his mouth. He pushed the snow off his face and then threw one at Lindsay. Both CSI agents were having a real Christmas while throwing precious snowballs at each other.

Finally, Danny lunged behind her and embraced her. Lindsay was truly laughing and in months, Danny had finally seen that beautiful smile. Lindsay pushed him off of her and then the bells rung. It was midnight, and it was Christmas morning. Danny then looked at the nearby clock tower and saw it was truly the holiday everyone was waiting for. It was the day that everyone was at peace and the air was filled with love and joy. Lindsay stood staring at the clock and Danny then walked right behind her and stood next to the girl.

"Merry Christmas," Danny said quietly.

"You too," Lindsay said in return.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should go home…" Danny suggested.

"I guess your right," she yawned. "I hope Mac doesn't fire me for leaving those papers on the desk unfinished. But Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…" Lindsay said with a pause.

Danny stood astounded as Lindsay had said those words. Never in his life has he imagined Montana saying such things. Thank you? The boy just smiled to himself and noticed how warm she had made him feel. Ever since she had joined the CSI team, she had brought her smarts, her intelligence, her beauty, and her kindness to everyone's hearts. They had all meant the same thing, except to Danny.

"What for?" he tried to continue.

"For showing me around New York…and for the snowball fight," she grinned.

"No problem," Danny said nicely,

Lindsay then kissed him gently on his cheek. It had been a peck, but still meaningful. Lindsay drifted away from his face kindly with a smile on her face. Danny could almost feel himself blushing and steaming. He had not known what she had just done. Montana had just…kissed him. Danny touched the place where the girl had kissed him and felt the love within it. Danny knew that there was something more than what had just happened.

"Well, I should go now," Lindsay said softly.

"I didn't give you a Christmas present," Danny said softly. "And you gave me something."

"How did you…"

"Montana, wait…"

As Lindsay was about to leave, something caught her hand. She stopped and knew that Danny wanted her to stay. She quickly spun around, and that was the 'Great Miistake' her mother had warned her about for so long. Being caught in a boy's arms. She had turned around and was instantly caught in Danny's strong muscular arms and he kissed her back. He held on long enough and could feel her soul lifting free. Lindsay's eyes widened then closed slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny held Lindsay close to him and he felt his glasses fogging up. He was still holding her and kissing her gently. This was their Christmas morning, with each other.

-

"Pretty cute huh?" Stella asked from the window in the crime lab.

"It was inevitable that it'd happen," Mac said not surprised. "We **are **CSI agents."

"I hope it lasts far longer than forever…" Stella said kindly.

"Yeah…"

-

The bells stopped ringing and then Lindsay had realized that Danny was kissing her. She hadn't noticed, although now she pulled away from him…

"Montana…you okay?" Danny asked sincerely.

"I…I…" Lindsay started. She wasn't so open about her relationships as Danny…

"Montana?"

"I have to go!" she suddenly shouted.

A nearby taxi stopped as she waved her hand and she quickly got inside. Danny followed hopelessly while seeing the tears within her eyes. Although, the boy had not realized that they were tears of happiness. Danny looked away sadly seeing Lindsay's taxi drive away into the distance. He stood on that snow path with his head hung down and his eyes closed. Tears fell out of his eyes and he couldn't understand why. It seemed as if his whole life was destroyed as his tears froze within his eyes and his heart turned to stone.

"Lindsay…" he echoed. "You have just made this the best and worst Christmas in my entire life…"

---

Lindsay was dropped off in front of her apartment and then she quickly ran in. She couldn't help feeling sad that she had left Danny on the sidewalk without a warning. She quickly dashed into her room opening the door and closing it again with a horrible slamming motion. She slumped against the door and buried her arms in her head. She had this feeling of love, and she couldn't believe she shared it with Danny. He was such a kind and sweet loving guy who deserved more than a girl that had came from Montana with almost nothing to offer. Why did he choose her?

"He loves me…" she said sadly. "Why me? He deserves so much more…"

The girl could feel the warm lights around her and the darkness and snow falling outside. It was Christmas morning and she was still without an answer. She could feel the safety of her apartment and the insecurity within her heart. Her heart was empty and still yearning for the answer. As cold as her heart was…Danny had healed it.

She began to cry into her arms and felt the tear drops falling off her face and onto the carpet below her. After hours, of just leaning against that door, she thought about everything. Danny, as a friend, and as a person of much more. Lindsay realized that she didn't know, but for herself, she loved him as well. She resolved to going to the crime lab the next morning and telling him everything. She would be sincere…

"I love you Danny…and you have just made this the best Christmas ever…"

---

Danny walked back into the crime lab after staying in the snow for hours. It was now 3 in the morning and he looked at the stack of papers piled on Lindsay's desk. They were all sorted and all done. The boy wondered why and he saw Mac's handwriting on pile of folders and Stella's on the next. He laughed silently, and remembered that Lindsay had not loved him. He couldn't understand why she ran away recklessly like that…also leaving in the middle of a kiss. He walked back into his office and looked at the crystal angel on the top of his shelf.

"This meant nothing…"

With a sudden motion, he threw the crystal onto the floor shattering it into a million pieces. Tears of hatred and sadness fell out of his eyes for that was one of the most painful things to do. Danny walked out of his office with the glass shards still littering the floor. He knew that he couldn't stand working here in CSI anymore… Something had to change. The boy walked out with his coat leaving the angel in pieces on the cold stone floor…

---

**-Later That Morning-**

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted as she burst into his office.

She peered inside and saw nothing in particular. He stepped behind his desk and glass shards had littered the floors. She looked around and saw the piece of the angel that was the head still in tact. She picked it up with the most kindness and put her hand up to her mouth. She had hurt much more than just his feelings. She had broken his heart. Not intentionally. But still, his heart was in shatters like the crystal she had given to him.

"Lindsay? Have you seen…" Stella started.

Stella entered the room seeing Lindsay by his desk and holding the glass angel's head. Stella looked at the floor and saw the beautiful glass pieces everywhere. Lindsay began to cry and it wasn't because Danny had destroyed her present. It was much more. She cried uncontrollably and Stella put her arm around Lindsay tucking her close. Lindsay couldn't stop herself and held her glass head so tightly, that her hand began to bleed. Although she felt no pain that was close as the pain within her heart.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay…" Stella said sadly.

---

_I'm sorry, I don't know why I cried. I just did and that was horrible. I knew that I had destroyed Danny's heart and his dreams for that matter as well. I picked up the pieces of glass and placed them on top of my table. Maybe I can fix it…like maybe I can fix his heart that I had broke. Although, that day, I cried… I cried…for my losses and his. I cried forever until my tears had turned to ice…_

**I'm sorry Danny…**

**Author's Note:** Ah, a short Christmas fic for the holidays. Yes, and sorry for those who love all those happy emotions, because I shall warn you now, I am an uber Angst writer. I try to write other things, but for the record, most of my works shall be suspense, angst, or romance. Though, I really love Danny and Lindsay and they will probably be the stars for all my fics to come.


End file.
